1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved integrated circuit manufacturing system, and in particular, to a method for improving the manufacturing quality of an integrated circuit. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and computer usable program code for detecting dose and focus variations during photolithography.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern day electronics include components that use integrated circuits (ICs). Integrated circuits are electronic circuits formed using semiconductor substrates and by adding impurities to form solid-state electronic devices, such as transistors, diodes, and resistors. Commonly known as a “chip”, an integrated circuit is generally encased in hard plastic. The components in modern day electronics generally appear to be rectangular black plastic pellets with connector pins protruding from the plastic encasement.
Circuit designers use a variety of software tools to design and test electronic circuits that accomplish an intended task. For example, a digital circuit may be designed to accept digital inputs, perform some computation, and produce a digital output. An analog circuit may be designed to accept analog signals, manipulate the analog signals, such as by amplifying, filtering, or mixing the signals, and produce an analog or digital output. Generally, any type of circuit can be designed as an IC.
Once a design layout, also referred to simply as a layout, has been finalized for an IC, the design is converted into a set of masks or reticles. A set of masks or reticles is one or more masks or reticles. During manufacture, a semiconductor wafer is exposed to light or radiation through a mask to form microscopic components of the IC. This process is known as photolithography.
A manufacturing mask is a mask usable for successfully manufacturing or printing the contents of the mask onto wafer. During the printing process, radiation is focused through the mask and at certain desired intensity of the radiation. This intensity of the radiation is commonly referred to as “dose”. The focus and the dosing of the radiation has to be precisely controlled to achieve the desired shape and electrical characteristics on the wafer.